Super Mega Psycho Axe Man
by AnonymousMiscell
Summary: "M-my first girlfriend...I mean...she wasn't even really a girl..." "Do you miss her?" Peridot turned away, and Amethyst noticed a tear in her eye. "It's hard." Peridot noticed Amethyst watching as the tear slipped down her face. "But it's fine, I have something different now." "And what's that?" "You know-you...guys." And for the first time since Amethyst had met her, she smiled.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Amethyst Paranora-Baroda could see ghosts.

They were all over her house, all along the streets.

Pearl Paranora-Baroda could see souls.

But only the ones in people's bodies.

The glowed green if they were good, kind souls. They glowed red if they were evil, bad souls.

Pearl was very good at hiding this power…Amethyst wasn't.

Every time Amethyst saw an evil, ugly, zombie-ish ghost, she would double over and begin crying hard. She was always being sent to the nurse's office…but that made it worse.

And worst of all, most of the ghosts knew about her secret crush on her twin sister. They would call it sick, evil, and disgusting.

Even though Amethyst thought the same of them.

Pearl would never get scared of people's souls, so it was easy to hide. Especially since they didn't have a psychopathic look to them. They were just solid colored glowing molds of the people they inhabited, and they didn't talk and they didn't look like zombies. She was the lucky twin.

Pearl always felt bad for her sister and came to help Amethyst feel better whenever she was sent to the nurse's office. Even though her teachers thought that this was a lame excuse to get out of class at first, they saw Amethyst crying once and knew that they had to send Pearl to calm her down.

Amethyst's and Pearl's parents, however, were powerless. They couldn't see ghosts or souls or anything of the sort. They had no idea how these powers came to be, and they had no idea what to do whenever Amethyst had one of her fits. So Pearl was the only one in the entire Paranora-Baroda family that understood. She was the only one that could help.


	2. Chapter 1

"I'll race you down the stairs, Amethyst!" yelled Citrine, her blonde hair flowing behind her.

Citrine was one of the only tolerable ghosts, since her face and body weren't dripping and bloody. She had died at an early age from being poisoned, so she wasn't an ugly ghost.

"Unfair!" Amethyst yelled. "You can go through floors!"

She ran down the stairs just as Citrine materialized, floating slowly down from the ceiling.

"Fair enough." Citrine said. "I can't go quickly through that ceiling, with all the crap you've stuffed under the floorboards."

It was true. Amethyst had loosened every single floorboard on her story of the house and had been keeping old toys and games in them whenever her parents tried to sell them.

"Hm."

Pearl was sitting down on the couch beside their cat, Lion. Their little brother, Steven, and their older sister, Garnet, were solving a puzzle.

The other ghosts that usually hung around the house weren't there, luckily. Citrine was the only one there.

"Where's mom and dad?" Amethyst asked, Citrine following her closely.

"Running errands, apparently." Pearl said.

"But I thought I saw two tickets to a horror movie on the fridge, and this morning, they were gone. So I suppose they are there…?" Steven said.

Steven was only 5, but he had an extraordinary vocabulary, thanks to Pearl. Pearl spent most of her time reading fairy tales to him…while Amethyst taught him how to play R-rated video games, which her parents disapproved of (but secretly respected). Garnet was the oldest sibling, and she was the one that taught Steven logic puzzles. He had fun doing Sudoku puzzles and solving picture puzzles. Unlike the twins, Steven and Garnet had been adopted into this family, Steven because his mother had died and his father had no idea how to take care of a little boy. Garnet's backstory was a mystery.

Amethyst laughed at this. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Citrine was still behind her, and she went up to the toddler and tugged on his ear. "You are SO cute, I just wanna- "She kissed him on the cheek, even though he didn't feel anything.

"Cut that out." Amethyst answered.

Citrine retreated and slapped Amethyst hard.

"I can do what I want! He can't even feel anything-unlike you! They can't see ghosts, hon!"

"It's not like I chose this!"

Amethyst looked up, now aware that the whole room was staring at her. "Um…"

"Anyone hungry?" Pearl said, changing the subject before the others could question what was going on. Despite her twin sister's terrible job of hiding her ghost-seeing power, the others still didn't know about either of their powers and she didn't want to risk them knowing.

"I'm FAMISHED." The five-year-old said, putting the last puzzle piece in the correct spot.

"Hehe. Good job." Garnet said, taking out her phone and taking a picture. She texted it to their mother, saying 'Look at what Steven did!'.

The twins went to the kitchen and started making cereal for everyone.

"Ugh, cereal AGAIN?" Steven whined, coming in.

"Sorry, Stevie Wonder, but we have no idea what else to make." Amethyst said, swatting Citrine away before she could grab the bowl of cheerios.

"Can't Garnet make us bacon?" he asked.

"Be happy with what you have. Anyway, don't you remember the last time I tried making bacon?"

"UGHHHH. LAST time." Moaned the twins, exchanging knowing looks.

The last time Garnet had made bacon, she had accidently started a grease fire and the twins were running quickly through the house, knocking stuff over, trying to find the big bag of baking soda. They couldn't FIND the baking soda, and the fire burned their first home down. Their parents weren't pleased, coming home to a charred house. Garnet had been grounded for a year, and she had to promise never to make bacon again without their supervision.

"No, I don't…I wasn't around for that." Steven said.

"Oh right. I keep forgetting you weren't around." Amethyst said.

"That statement made NO sense whatsoever, but whatever." Pearl said.

"Shut it." Amethyst said, pouring the milk on top of Steven's bowl of cereal. "Here you go. After you finish that, we can play Grand Theft Auto!"

Steven jumped high into the air. "YAYYYYY!"

Citrine wandered out of the room, leaving a small trail of glowing blue behind her. Amethyst followed her and ate her bowl of cereal out in the living room in front of the TV.

"Should I turn this on?" asked Citrine, gesturing towards the TV.

"No, Ci, you can't…remember? You are a ghost. You can't touch solid things."

Citrine pouted, "UNFAIR!"

"I don't understand how you aren't used to this yet! You died fifteen years ago!"

Citrine shook out her blonde curls, flinging her blue aura all over the place. "It's just hard. I mean, I don't get to play anything anymore, I can't hug anyone except for you-I can't even eat! Like, what the heck!"

Amethyst hugged her dead friend loosely, smelling violets on her cold skin. "It's okay."

Steven toddled in mid-hug. "Sissy, why are you hugging the air?"

Amethyst's eyes widened in fear. "I'm just being crazy as usual. Silly me." She let go of Citrine, who waved bye and floated back up the stairs.

"Let's play the game now!" smiled Steven, reaching for a game controller.

"Stevie, this is a single-person game, remember? I can only tell you what to do from out here. You play."

Her little brother pouted, but did so anyway.

Amethyst started laughing just as a ghostly audience came into the room, bearing yellow, green, and red auras. She clapped her mouth shut as soon as she saw them and stopped laughing, her eyes wide in fear.

These were the other ghosts that inhabited the house. Among these six were three creepy ghosts: Erudite, Amazonite, and Moss Agate.

Amethyst tried holding her screams back as Erudite floated over to her, both eye sockets gaping wide and a toothless mouth smiling evilly. Moss Agate had no pupils in her eyes, just glowing white orbs. Bloody cuts tore down her sides. Amazonite was hypnotizingly beautiful. She was able to hypnotize anyone with her beauty. Amethyst couldn't help it now. Erudite reached out at her with a cold, dead hand. Amethyst screamed, then blacked out.

 **Chapter one done! I left y'all at a sorta cliffhanger. I hope you like this so far! Thanks for reading.**

 **-Ace**


	3. Chapter 2

"Sissy?"

Amethyst blinked open her eyes.

Steven, Citrine, Garnet, and Pearl were hovering over her.

"Wh-what happened?" Amethyst asked, clearing her vision.

"You fainted." Garnet said.

"Oh, Amethyst, I was SO WORRIED!" Pearl yelled, hugging her tightly.

Amethyst sat up and looked around for Erudite, Moss Agate, and Amazonite. They were gone.

"I chased all the others away." Citrine said.

"Thanks, girl." Amethyst murmured, feeling her brain going fuzzy again.

"Go back to bed, dear." Whispered Garnet.

"Okay." Amethyst said.

Citrine followed the girl up to her room, who face-planted on her bed as soon as she got there.

"Look, I'm really sorry Ame. They snuck in, I didn't notice…"

Amethyst surrounded herself with her long unkempt black hair, hiding behind it like a shower curtain. "I really don't know how I'm gonna deal with this, Ci. I mean, they're all over the place. There's no escape."

"There aren't many ghosts at school."

"But they're all over the nurse's office. If I'm sick, how am I supposed to get better if those filthy fear machines are around?"

"Hey now." Citrine said warningly, holding up a hand.

"Oh. Sorry." Amethyst said.

"Amethyst?" called Pearl from the middle stairs.

"Yes, Pearl?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Pearl paused. "I'm coming up there."

A minute later Pearl was standing up out of the trap door. Amethyst's room wasn't exactly originally a bedroom…it was mostly an old wooden attic that was masked with carpeting and wallpaper to make it look like a bedroom.

"Pearl." Whispered Amethyst, a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

"Again, I must ask. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Citrine crossed her arms. "Um, Ame, I thought we were talking…?"

"Shut up."

Pearl looked appalled. "What?"

"Sorry. I was talking to Citrine." Amethyst said, her blush growing, making her tan cheeks red and blotchy.

"Mhm." Pearl said, her face calming down.

She sat down beside her, one arm around her waist. "What exactly did you see?"

"Erudite was trying to touch me…Amazonite was trying to make me focus on her…Moss Agate wasn't really doing anything but floating around looking creepy…" Amethyst trailed off.

"Touch you HOW?!" Pearl said loudly.

"Oh, no no no, Pearl, not like THAT! She was trying to scare me…or…something…"

"I'm sorry. Now I feel bad that I got the better power. You should've been the twin stuck with the soul-seeing power."

"I couldn't live with myself if you'd had gotten that power instead of me, Pearl! Don't EVER wish for that curse!"

Pearl sighed and tightened her grip around her sister. "It's-"

Out of the corner of her eye, Amethyst could see her parents through the window, getting out of the car with someone else, someone who was punching and kicking and fighting against their grip.

"Well, then." She said thoughtfully. "I DO think that we have a visitor."

"ANOTHER ghost?"

"No." Amethyst said, smirking. "Another team member."

Pearl's eyes widened as she realized what Amethyst meant.

Another sister.

 **** **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU CLODS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S COMING!**

 **(hint hint)**

 **-Ace**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AGAIN**


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING:**

 **Excessive use of the word 'clod' FROM NOW ON YOU CLODS  
NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

 **-Ace**

 **(NOW YOU KNOW)**

"LET ME GO, YOU CLODS! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN YOUR STUPID FOSTER FAMILY!"

Amethyst liked the newcomer already.

"Pearl, come on! Let's see who it is!"

"Er, I dunno…she seems kind of, um, aggressive…?" Pearl said, running her fingers through her strawberry blonde pixie cut hair.

Amethyst never questioned the color of Pearl's hair in relation to hers, because she KNEW they were twins. She had known Pearl since she was a baby. But on this occasion, she questioned it. Why weren't their hair colors the same?

"Come on, P, hurry up! I wanna meet this new kid."

Right then, the girl stomped up the steps, steaming. She was wearing a black leash, which she kept tearing at, breaking off fingernails. She had blonde hair in a pixie similar to Pearl's, except it looked kind of triangular. She had freckles, ginormous green eyes, and tiny green chic glasses that balanced adorably on her nose. "Hello. I'm Peridot, you clods." She muttered to Pearl and Amethyst before falling on Pearl's bed angrily.

"Um, hey…Peridot. WHY, may I ask, are you wearing a LEASH?"

Peridot answered with a huff, "Because those clods thought I would run away…like I would DO something so uncivilized." Then she paused. "ACTUALLY, yes I WOULD."

Pearl squinted at the girl. "Um…this isn't a foster family. We just adopt kids from people we know…"

"PEOPLE YOU KNOW?! I LIVE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FRICKIN' WORLD YOU CLODFACED CLODFISH! MY MOTHER IS YELLOW DIAMOND, A QUEEN! HOW COULD YOUR LOW DOWN MOTHER AND FATHER KNOW MY MOTHER? AND WHY DID SHE LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY?!"

Amethyst snickered. "Hehe, what?"

"CLODFACED CLODFISH!" The newcomer's face was turning red.

"Would you act more civilized if I took off your leash?"

Peridot calmed down for a moment. "You'd do that?"

"Psh, of course!" laughed Amethyst. "this is your home now!"

This was the most fun she'd had in YEARS.

Well, despite when Garnet first came. Amethyst kept asking her questions about her backstory, yet Garnet never ever answered them. So Amethyst made jokes and tried to guess Garnet's backstory, coming up with the silliest stuff Pearl had ever heard.

Amethyst went calmly over to Peridot, who shrunk back. "Are you going to hurt me?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Now…why would I hurt YOU?"

"Because I'm…intimidating…?" the girl said, her green eyes widening as Amethyst undid the buckles on the leash and slipped her out of it.

Amethyst snorted. "Intimidating?" She looked Peridot up and down. "You're adorable."

Amethyst saw Pearl shrink back a bit at this. _What's wrong with her?_

"I AM NOT ADORABLE!"

Amethyst took one look in Peridot's eyes and saw pure anger.

"FEEL MY UNBRIDLED RAGE!"

Then she started slapping Amethyst hard.

"Ow!" yelled Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" yelled Pearl, pulling Peridot's hands away. "Stop, it, Peridot."

Peridot's eyes calmed down. She dropped her hands and stared at them glumly. "I'm sorry. I have…anger management issues." Then her eyes filled with realization. "That must've been why mom let me go! I must have caused her so much trouble, oh…ohh…"

The she curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth, muttering about her issues.

"Hey, P?"

"Yes, Amethyst?"

"I think she can help me. She has to learn to control an emotion too…"

 **Cute so far, huh?**

 **I love Peri the way I just made her, aww…..**

 **-Ace**


	5. Chapter 4

Amethyst was adjusting to Peridot's company.

Pearl…not so much. She kept warning her sister of a 'red soul' in the newcomer.

Peridot stood back and nodded at her new room. One corner was themed in light blue, one in purple, and the one she had just installed with the help of her new parents was themed in some odd lime green that matched the color of rich green peridots.

"Perfect." She remarked.

"I'm glad YOU think so." The pale girl groaned from her corner of the room. "I don't understand why you can't just share a room with Garnet. She has a HUGE room."

"Oh, but Pearl, Garnet is GROWING UP and she needs PRIVACY." Said Amethyst, doing a sappy mother's voice.

Peridot raised her eyebrows. "What's so funny about that?"

Then Amethyst started laughing. "Oh, Peri-" she paused and snorted. "You don't know 'bout the B and B?"

Peridot's nose wrinkled in confusion. "The…B and B…?"

"Amethyst snickered. "You know, sex?"

"AMETHYST!" yelled Pearl, jabbing her sister in the side, though she couldn't help giggling a little.

"Um…what's that…?"

"When a guy loves a girl very much…oh, never mind, you'll learn plenty about it next week in health class." Amethyst said, her laughter dying down.

Peridot shook her head. "I-I don't understand."

"WOW. A TEENAGER that doesn't know about sex? That's just sad." Amethyst sighed.

"Why is that so funny?"

Amethyst started laughing again. But this time, she didn't respond.

Peridot turned to Pearl. Pearl shrugged.

"So, Peridot. How do you feel about the first day of school?" Pearl asked, when Amethyst started fulfilling her need to laugh outside of the attic.

"Mmm…not that worried about it."

"Why not?"

"Well, despite the excessive amount of demon-possessed teachers…" then Peridot clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

"What?" asked Pearl. Then she shook off the statement when Amethyst came back into the room. "I'm not worried either. This year will probably be fun."

Citrine flew up behind Amethyst. "So Ame? Are you scared?" she asked as Pearl walked away.

"No, I'm not THAT scared. Now pipe down…I am trying to…"

She felt Citrine jab her. She looked up, now taking notice to Peridot's lovely emerald eyes full of confusion. _Wait, what?_

"Ah ha! I caught you in the act again!" she yelled, her hands on her hips, confusion now gone.

"In the act of…?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, come on, I know you know what I'm talking about, you CLOD!" Peridot said, leaning down over Amethyst.

"Whoa, Peri, calm down! Okay…I do know what you're talking about. But we need to talk about it in private." She whispered, taking her new sister's hand and leading her down the ladder.

"This BETTER be good, you cloddy-" Peridot began to say as her sister pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Okay…I'm-" then the other girl paused. "Look, don't think I'm a freak for this, okay?"

The blonde nodded.

She sighed and continued. "I can see things that no one else can. I can see spirits, poltergeists, ghosts…heck there's one on your shoulder right now, Citrine."

As Amethyst explained, Peridot's eyes widened in interest and…was that admiration? Then when she finished, Peridot raised her hands and sighed. "I need to say something too."


	6. Chapter 5

Pearl heard muffled talking in the bathroom.

Confused, she knocked on the door. "Amethyst? Peridot? Are you in there?"

The talking stopped. Then Peridot opened the door, looked out in the hallway, then grabbed Pearl and pulled her in.

"HEY!" Pearl yelled.

"Listen. Amethyst told me about your powers and I MAY know something about where they came from." She whispered.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl yelled, cheeks flushing angrily.

"Shut. UP." Peridot whispered through clenched teeth.

"I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME!"

Peridot hissed and gave her the finger.

Pearl gasped and looked away. Amethyst snorted.

"So anyway, there are four known people on this planet with similar powers. You two are two of those known four. I am ALSO one of them." Peridot bragged.

Pearl crossed her arms. "How do we know you're not lying?"

"You'll know when I'm lying. Trust me… I am a terrible liar." Peridot said. "SOOO anyway, these people are here for a reason. It does do harm to their brains, yes, but they are the ones keeping the world from ending at its most distracted point."

"'Most Distracted Point'? You're speaking in riddles, I don't have time for this." Pearl muttered.

"Pearl, she's trying to inform us about the-"

"WELL SHE'S DOING A PRETTY LOUSY JOB OF BEING AN INFORMANT!" yelled Pearl, stomping out of the bathroom.

"BUT YOU NEED ME! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOWS ABOUT THE-" But Peridot was cut off by the slamming shut of the bathroom door.

"Don't worry about her." Amethyst said. "So anyway?"

"So I am constantly possessed. There really isn't a REAL me. I have never been myself for this long."

"So you haven't been possessed since you got here?"

"Affirmative. The demon findings on this side of Earth are low." The blonde explained happily, though her serious expression still remained on her face.

"So you aren't possessed when you have your temper tantrums."

"That's-really the only side of me people have seen." She whispered sadly, looking at her feet.

"So they haven't seen the adorably awkward, cute, funny nerdy Peridot I have been seeing for the past two weeks?" Amethyst said, a flirty grin passing over her face.

"Wh-what?" her sister said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Peri, You're adorable and awkward and nerdy—anyone ever said that about you?"

"Well…" Peridot said, biting her lip.

"Who?"

"M-my first girlfriend. I mean, she wasn't even really a girl…"

"Do you miss her?"

Peridot turned away, and Amethyst noticed a small tear in her sister's eye. "It's-hard."

Peridot noticed Amethyst watching as the tear slipped down her face, and she quickly brushed it away. "B-but it's fine…I have something different now…"

Amethyst raised her eyebrows. "And what's that?"

Peridot blushed. "You know…you…guys."

And for the first time since Amethyst had met Peridot, a smile stretched across her face.

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **WAS THAT CHAPTER NOT ADORABLE?!**

 **SORRY I WOULD LEAVE A BETTER A/N BUT**

 **OMG**

 **-NOT AN ACEHOLE ANYMORE**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okie, here you go: school supplies shopping chapter.**

 **-Ace**

"Come on, Amethyst! We have to go shopping for school supplies!" yelled Pearl, as Amethyst hadn't woken up yet.

Peridot opened one eye and glared at Pearl. "Would you mind shutting up? Some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Aw, hush up." Pearl said.

Amethyst opened both eyes and tackled Pearl, pushing her away. "Gotcha, P!" she said, sitting on Pearl's back while Pearl laid there, fuming.

"Amethyst!"

"What? Am I _embawassing_ you?" she said, leaning slightly closer to Pearl's red face with a grin.

Pearl laughed evilly and threw the girl up, who fell to the ground with a crash. "OW!" She looked up at Pearl. "Pearl, I got a boo-boo."

Peridot snickered. "Boo-boo?"

"I'm being funny." Amethyst snarled, while somehow keeping her puppy-dog face.

"OH, walk it off!" Pearl yelled.

"Walk being funny off?" Peridot questioned. "I don't think that would be feasible"

"Feasible?" Amethyst snickered.

"Yeah, feasible!" Peridot said.

Pearl cleared her throat. "I did mention that Garnet is pulling the car out in two minutes, right?"

Amethyst shook her head. "NO, you know that's a lie. Garnet's always asleep until 10 AM."

Peridot squinted at her in disbelief. "Seriously? How would someone want to sleep for THAT long?"

"I want to sleep for that long…they don't let me." Amethyst said as Citrine flew into the room.

"AME!" she yelled, colliding with her.

"Citrine, get OFF!" Amethyst said, kicking up into the ghost's stomach with her feet.

Citrine choked. "You didn't have to do that. Anyway, you gotta leave NOW."

"Why?" Amethyst asked.

"Moss, Amazonite, and Erudite are coming back. Hurry, you have to leave!"

"Ci, I can't leave…Peri and Pearl still have to take their showers."

Peridot raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Amethyst shushed her. "So what do you think I should do?"

Citrine turned around and gasped. "Oh no, oh no, oh no they're here!" She yelled.

"Citrine." Moss Agate rasped. "Move aside."

Citrine looked back at Amethyst. "No."

Amethyst covered her head. "Don't come near me…please….please!" she yelled.

Peridot looked at Amethyst's face, seeing complete and utter fear. _Oh no. NO nononono….._ She ran to her bags, looking through one of them and throwing out random jars and guns and things. _Please still have them, please…_

But she didn't find what she was looking for.

Black spots were starting to float in front of Amethyst's eyes, and Peridot saw it. She felt cold air, the rush of it being familiar. She closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't do anything else. She ran at Amethyst, wrestling her to the ground in an embrace. _Close your eyes. Don't worry about how awkward this is. Don't be awkward._ "DON'T BE AWKWARD." She said out loud.

She felt Amethyst limp underneath her. Peridot let go of her and stared.

Amethyst was slightly smiling, eyes closed, though her face was still, somehow, afraid. Peridot breathed in and out slowly, glad that the girl was okay.

Pearl stood there, looking shocked. Then she looked down at all the thrown about contents of Peridot's bag, shifting away from a curious looking jar with a strange pulsing blue gas inside. "What…just happened?"

Peridot looked back down at Amethyst, who's chest was rising and falling steadily, unlike moments before, where she was struggling to breathe. Peridot looked back up at Pearl, who was starting to freak out about the strange gases and jars of yellow goop.

"We're lucky none of those were broken. Then they all would've come out, scaring Amethyst even more." Peridot said quietly.

"THEY? And what about all those guns?"

"Those are things I have been creating. You…probably wouldn't want to open any of those jars. Or touch any of those guns."

"GUNS. In my house. With a short-tempered girl like YOU?" Pearl whispered.

"Yeah. And maybe if you had LISTENED to my conversation the other day, you MIGHT JUST UNDERSTAND WHY I HAVE THEM!" Peridot yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Garnet yelled from the story below.

Pearl grinned slyly at Peridot. "SEE? THAT'S why you don't YELL."

Peridot huffed. Then she walked down the attic ladder and walked to the second-story bathroom. "You may've won THAT battle, but I still have the shower first, you clod."

Pearl stood there for a minute, a disapproving glare on her face that no one else saw. Then she shook her head at the still unconscious Amethyst. "Oh, what do you see in her?" Then she shook her head. "Just when I started liking you back."

 **OOH, looks like there is some Amedot vs. Pearlmethyst now!**

 **I bet you can't wait to see what's next!**

 **-Ace**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay…here we go again. Next chapter, guys. Just keep in mind that the title Super Mega Psycho Axe Man will be explained in a while, so don't give up on this story just because the title doesn't make any sense yet!**

 **Random question: how do you spell out the letter 'w'? Just need to know. Do you spell it like 'double-u' or 'double-you'? I've been wondering about that forever and I need your opinions. And also my friends want to know.**

 **Hehe sorry. This is a baaaaaaaad A/N.**

 **-ACEHOLE**

Peridot went to sleep that night with no worries whatsoever. Her dreams, though, were terrifying. She woke up every so often to thunder and lightning; that's what saved her from getting even more scared by the dreams that were haunting her. Yet it did create a horrifying thought in Peridot's mind…for this hadn't happened since 1588. _Weird dreams, thunder and lightning, the second of September…thousands of years later,_ she thought. _It's going to happen soon. I know it._

Amethyst was having the same problem. Earlier in the day, while school-supplies shopping, everything was happy and the sun was bright, in the midst of a beautifully blue sky and wispy cirrus clouds. But now it was a dark, cold, misty night…and everyone knows bad things happen on those kinds of nights. Her dreams…and the thoughts of why the ghosts (other than Citrine) suddenly wanted to attack her…kept her awake and thinking.

Pearl was in the middle of a dreamless sleep when the screaming began.

She shot up out of bed and ran towards Amethyst's section of the room. But it wasn't Amethyst. It was…Peridot. She was curled up in a ball, eyes wide, and she was breathing hard. Pearl was surprised at this…and she didn't do anything, thinking it was a joke. She rolled her eyes and went back to bed.

Amethyst sat up, listening to the small cries and snuffly breaths and gasps from Peridot mixed with the monotonous pitter-patter of rain on the roof. She looked over at Pearl, seeing that she was just getting back in bed, not worried. But Amethyst was worried.

 _If PERI is scared…something is definitely wrong._

Amethyst was surprised to hear her name being called. It was little whispers, calling in between the gasping. But she knew that Peridot was trying to tell her something. "Peridot?"

"Y-yes, Ame-Ameth- "

Amethyst stood up. "Do you need me?"

"The time. It's time for it to happen. We have to fulfill our destiny. Now."

"Peri, what?"

"We need to find the others. We need to."

"Peri, I have no idea what you are talking abou- "

"THE AXE MAN, DAMMIT!" screamed Peridot.

"…axe man…?"

"Please, that's why we have these powers! To save the world from THE AXE MAN!"

"Peri…it's twelve o'clock at night. We can't do this now. Pearl's going to be grumpy, and we still don't know who the fourth person is…"

Peridot's voice was shaky. "We can't-he's-he's going to kill the humans- "

"Peridot Allnatt, if you don't shut up RIGHT NOW…" growled Pearl.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU CLODS! WHY DON'T YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS STUFF?!"

"Peri, I think you need a breather from this paranormal-supernatural stuff…" Amethyst whispered.

Peridot's face was bright red. "NO! NO NO NO! I'M TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD, YOU CLODS, DON'T YOU SEE?!"

"We can't save the world at this time of the night." Whispered Amethyst. "You need to go to sleep."

"I WOULD, but it's IMPOSSIBLE with these STUPID ASS NIGHTMARES!" yelled Peridot.

"PERIDOT, please, we can't help you now." Amethyst said.

"YOU don't understand why I NEED your help, though! If only you knew what is coming…"

Amethyst put one finger over Peridot's mouth. "Shhhhh." She said.

Peridot was still trying to talk through the finger over her mouth, but she couldn't get out anything but a couple of _mmphs_. Amethyst removed the finger, curling one arm around Peridot's tiny waist. "Let's calm down." She said.

Peridot blushed, starting to squirm uncertainly in Amethyst's grasp. But that made Amethyst want her even more, she tightened her grip around her. Peridot was unable to move anywhere, she was trapped.

Amethyst smiled evilly at Peridot, then leaned closer to her face. Peridot blushed uncertainly, scarlet wrapping around her whole face, making it blotchy. "A-amethyst, what are you doing…the axe man, rememememememb-b-ber…"

Amethyst shushed her again, leaning even closer. Pearl watched this action, jealousy boiling in her. She always saw this happening to her-even though it never had.

As Peridot finally gave in and their lips were about to meet, Pearl leapt forward like a deer and shoved them apart. "NO!" she yelled as a loud crack of thunder rang through the house.

Then there was dead silence, no rain, no more rumbling echoes of thunder, only the sound of Pearl's ragged breathing.

"No…. you two can't be together….it was always supposed to be me and Amethyst, Peridot…you weren't supposed to come along and ruin our relationship…." She whispered.

Peridot bit her lip. "It's not like I wanted to come here." She paused. "The only reason I want to stay is because of Amethyst…and the prophecy…and-and- "Pearl thought she heard her voice breaking.

Amethyst looked at Pearl angrily. "Look at what you did. She's been stressed all day…she's trying to help us and the planet, and look at what you did! This morning she saved my life. You didn't save my life. You basically just ruined it through your jealousy. And you hurt her feelings."

Pearl clenched her fists. "No way. It was just supposed to be us…she wasn't supposed to come along…and ruin our relationship…"

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP, PEARL?! WHEN I FIRST TOLD YOU I LIKED YOU, YOU SAID THAT IT WAS DISGUSTING!"

"WELL I JUST STARTED LIKING YOU! OKAY?! OKAY AMETHYST?!"

Peridot closed her eyes and held up one of the guns that were in the backpack she had been looking through earlier. "Pearl, this isn't you. I see it now…Lapis has possessed you."

"Lapis…? Waittt, old girlfriend Lapis?!" asked Amethyst.

"Yes." Peridot said, pulling the trigger of the gun. "Lapis, I know you want me back. But you can't have me…" she turned to Amethyst. " I am owned by someone else now." Then she paused. "And I don't need YOU to distract me from saving the world."

Amethyst heard muffled crying from Pearl." Peridot, I-I miss you…I didn't mean what I said…"

"Lapis, come out now, or you are trapped." Peridot said calmly.

Amethyst saw anger leaving Pearl's eyes, and Pearl fainted. The storm outside suddenly rose up again. Peridot lowered the gun. "Lapis, leave this household, stop following me everywhere."

Amethyst felt searing heat pass through her, then it disappeared.

"Whaaaaat just happened?"

"The Axe Man is coming. I know it. The demons aren't supposed to be here, this isn't there natural habitat…" Peridot said, just as Erudite floated into the room, but…she had eyes. Yellow, slitted snake-like eyes that glowed eerily. Amethyst raised an eyebrow.

"Um…if Erudite has eyes suddenly, is that a bad sign?"

"WHAT THE- "Peridot screamed. "Yep. Definitely tomorrow. Tomorrow's the start of the Axe Man apocalypse."

 **Sorry if this chapter made absolutely no sense. You guys don't fully understand the Axe Man apocalypse yet, so that's why it doesn't make sense. LOL. SORRY!**

 **-Ace**


	9. Chapter 8

**Annnnd here you go.**

Peridot stood protectively in front of Amethyst, a gun in her trembling hand, as Erudite flew towards them, an eerie smile on her face. Though Peridot couldn't see her like Amethyst could, she sensed her presence.

"Amethyyyyyyyst…. come out come out wherever you are…" she whispered, a sweet hypnotizing tone lacing her voice.

"No." Amethyst growled.

The clock downstairs chimed 11:30 PM.

Pearl was still asleep.

Erudite reached out for them with yellow-aura-ed hands and rasped," You can't hide from us. The Axe Man will ALWAYS find them…"

Amethyst gripped her protector's legs tightly, muttering," Please 't come closer…"

"If you come any closer I will use my gun-I have a bunch and I'm not afraid to use them- "Peridot said, hands shaking as she moved one finger to the trigger.

The ghost moved closer, sneering at them. "You think your gun will stop me? Hehe…you sure are dumb."

"SHE IS NOT DUMB!"

Peridot found the gun being ripped from her hands, and she looked back in surprise.

"SHE IS NOT A DUMB MARIONETTE YOU CAN TOY WITH!"

"Wh-wha-Ame you can't- "Peridot stuttered as her sister/girlfriend ran out from behind her.

"Shut it."Amethyst started hammering the barrel of the gun against the ghost's head, only leaving small imprints in the cold, dead flesh.

"Ame. She probably has backup…" Then Peridot felt herself being moved quickly away from the scene. "What-what- "

"Stop mumbling like a mindless weasel, girlfriend, I'm saving you from certain death."

She stared, wide-eyed, as a demon appeared in front of her. "Lapis? What's going on?"

"Look, I haven't been stupid enough to give in to this stupid 'apocalypse' or whatever that's supposed to start tomorrow, so I'm saving you from probably being captured in a jar forever by that girl that doesn't even know how to use that gun? You're welcome." She said, shutting the attic trap door behind them.

"But she can't save herself on her own!"

"Well I'm saving you, you dummy. You don't need her. You have me…and at least my powers are useful."

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" Peridot erupted. "Look, you already possessed Pearl."

"So what? I know you hate Pearl."

"Yeah, she's stuck up, but she's also HER sister." Peridot whined.

The demon moved closer to her, pressing her back against the wall. "I'm doing you a HUGE favor, you know. There are other demons looking for you this very second. I threw them off of their course for looking for you…but I don't know how long they'll stay there…" Suddenly her muscles seized up and she started saying 'there' over and over. Then her body turned pixelated.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on…?!" the blonde cried.

Lapis' body returned to its normal shape. "I'm sorry, Peri, I have to- I can't fight this anymore…I tried…"

Then her eyes started to change from deep blue to bright red. Her pupils dilated, and phlegm started flying from her mouth, making her seem as though she was a rabid dog. "Water…isn't…my…element anymore!" she yelled as her skin turned orange and her blue hair changed to a deep crimson. "THE AXE MAN WILL COME!"

Peridot backed into the wall again. "Oh no, Lapis, please…"

The trap door banged open and Amethyst fell out, crashing to the floor beside Peridot. She grunted. "Ow."

"Are you ok-k-kay?" asked Peridot, fixing her glasses and trying to scoot around the length of the hall with her back to the wall.

"I'm fine." Whispered Amethyst. "Or, at least…now…" then she noticed what Peridot was doing."Er-Peri? Why are you doing that?"

"USE THE GUN, JESUS!" she yelled.

"Is it okay if Erudite is in there as well?"

"I DON'T CARE, JUST SHOOT THE STUPID-"

The demon was coming closer. "GIVE UP! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME!"

"PULL THE TRIGGER!"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, GEEZ!"

"WOULD YOU JUST GIVE UP?" the demon cried. "IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TOMORROW! THE AXE MAN WILL SHOW IT'S FACE!"

"Lapis, please-"

Then the demon stopped, her sharp red flame colors dying back down to the blue she was. Her eyes lost their glaze, and she gasped. "Peridot, oh my gosh…what did I doooo…"

"You gave in."

"Oh." Lapis bit her lip. "Did I go insane?"

Peridot snorted. "Did you go insane? Pfft. Amethyst, what did you gather?"

"Yeah, kind of. You kinda got all demon-weird. Like…demony." Amethyst said. "Apparently."

Lapis laughed. "Wow. I'm NOT going to give in to that again."

"Hopefully not. Because right now…you are the only one I can trust."

"We also have Citrine…hold on…" Amethyst whispered. "CITRINE!"

There was no answer to her call.

But Citrine showed up, her back facing them, her blue aura rippling around her, her blonde curls flowing like a yellow waterfall down her back.

Amethyst sighed, relieved to see her friend. "OH, Citrine, I'm so glad you're here…you see, all of these demons and ghosts have succumbed to 'The Axe Man Apocalypse', whatever that is, and-"

She was cut off by Citrine whispering, "Amethyyyyyyyyyst…"

Amethyst looked at her in surprise. "You never call me Amethyst…and why are you talking like that?"

Peridot bit her lip. "Uh oh."

Citrine whispered, "Come meet the Axe Man! He's been waiting for you for a looooooooong time…"

Amethyst slowly reached out to touch her best friend's cold shoulder.

But before she could, the ghost turned around.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled.

Her eyes weren't the same. Her eyes were the same color and shape as Erudite's… _oh nooo._ Amethyst thought, face-palming. She had walked herself right into a trap…and worse…her best friend was the bait.

 **OMIGOD WHYYYYY CITRINE IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY WHY IS SHE EVIL?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?**


	10. Chapter 9

Peridot felt her heart pounding as soon as she heard Amethyst yell Citrine's name. Her blood turned cold and she began to feel stress sweat bubbling up on her skin.

She couldn't do anything, though, so she stood there, cleaning the lenses of her glasses with the bottom of her green flannel. _Should I stop her?_ _ **But what if Citrine hasn't succumbed yet?**_ _What if she_ has _?_

Lapis tapped her wristwatch. "Time's a tickin', Per-Bear, it's almost twelve."

Peridot bit her lip and let her negative side win over. "Amethyst, I don't think we should…"

Then with force Amethyst was blown backwards.

Peridot's negative side won out…and Amethyst was lucky for this.

The blonde immediately pulled the trigger of the gun she picked up off of the floor where the other had dropped it, a blue flash emanating from it.

She heard a small scream as the ghost was sucked inside.

"CITRINE!" yelled Amethyst.

"Ame, you can't get too attached to these ghosts…you know that she was being used to manipulate you."

"I know…but-but-" The black-haired girl allowed her hair to drape around her face, not allowing the blonde to see the tears streaming down her face.

Peridot bent down beside her. "It's okay. I understand."

"But you can't see ghosts!"

"But I DO know what it is like to lose a best friend! Do you KNOW how much I grieved when I had to come here, leaving my best friend Jasper back home? And what about my mom? And my aunts?"

Amethyst swallowed. "Oh."

Peridot thought, then, remembering all the fun she would have with Jasper…especially since barely anyone else would talk to her.

(Flashback)

 _"_ _I can't believe you have to move. I mean…you were up for adoption this whole time? BUZZKILL." Jasper said to her polar-opposite best friend, Peridot, whose knees were drawn up o her chest, her feet away from the water._

 _"_ _I know. It's a foster family on the other side of the world that wants to take me in. Or something."_

 _"_ _Foster family?" Jasper raised her eyebrows._

 _"_ _Either a foster family or some kind of slaughter house, mom said." Peridot muttered, toying with the diamond studs on the knees of her black jeans._

 _"_ _Dude, did she really say that?"_

 _"_ _No." Peridot whispered, a ghost of a smile fluttering across the corners of her mouth. "But it sounded like that."_

 _"_ _Well then. If you do end up at a slaughter house, say hi to the chickens for me, okay?" Jasper joked._

 _But when she saw her friend staring straight ahead with a sad look on her face, she reached out and gingerly touched the girl's arm. "Hey…I'm sorry."_

 _The other girl clenched her jaw and shook off her arm. She didn't respond._

 _"_ _If you're leaving you have to still deal with my corny jokes…I need to call you and tell you them."_

 _"_ _But it won't be the same!" Peridot yelled, standing up. A blue jay on the tree above cackled and flew away in fear._

 _"_ _WHAT won't be the same?"_

 _"_ _You won't be there…Lapis won't be there…" Peridot trailed off. Then she looked at Jasper with an alarmed look on her face. "OH NO!"_

 _"_ _What's wrong NOW?!" Jasper groaned._

 _"_ _She won't be able to go to where I'm going! America isn't her natural habitat!"_

 _"_ _Yeah…I guess you're right…and long distance relationships NEVER end up well on TV…so sorry, Per…guess you're gonna have to break up to her!" the bigger girl said, standing up. "Anyway, I have a football game in a few hours…so this is our last goodbye, I guess. Let's make the most of it."_

 _The two walked away from the lake towards the mall._

(end flashback)

The clock chimed twelve.

Immediately a blinding eerily green light flashed through the house, lingering for a moment.

The blue demon felt the pit of her stomach burning like it had before she had transformed the first time. **_I can't give in._** _I HAVE to._

She felt the burning spread through her body at a rapid speed. It hurt. She gritted her teeth, waiting it out. Clenching her fists and digging her nails in so deep that they left marks, she felt a change in her heart. _The Axe Man will fix all of this. I must give in. This catastrophic world must end…_ _ **but it is HER world. She loves it. I can't give in.**_

She saw black spots floating in front of her eyes…and before she was completely gone to the shock wave, she heard a _thwap_ from beside her (Peridot) and felt the hard floor pound against her head.

II

Ghosts surrounded her. All different colors, shapes, and sizes.

The warning call from Citrine had warned them…now they had all given in.

But before the blue one in front could speak, they heard the click of the gun that Citrine had been taken by and they stopped, turning their yellow snake eyes on the one holding the gun.

The girl they had come for was still conscious. She was awake and pointing the gun right at them.

"Don't move." She said. "Or else I'll shoot."

The blue one in front stared at her. Then she laughed the most insane sounding laugh ever. "Oh, dear, troops, did you hear that?"

The group of ghosts behind her started laughing.

"She thinks that she can threaten the Axe Man followers! Is that right, dear?"

Amethyst bit her lip in doubt, but then tightened her grip around the gun. "You don't scare me."

The ghosts started laughing even harder…ugly, ugly witch cackles that made Peridot stir on her place on the floor. A trickle of blood started making its way down her cheek.

The blue ghost in front stopped laughing just long enough to say, "You can't use that gun against us."

The gun levitated into the air and snapped right in half. The black haired girl gasped and jumped away.

"Now, if you don't give up, we could do the same to you…but of course, the Axe Man did say he wanted you ALIVE…" the ghost tapped her chin. Then she turned to a black-aura-ed ghost and whispered something in her ear.

The ghost tilted her head and started scratching at a beard that appeared on her face. Then her face lit up in discovery, and the beard disappeared.

Amethyst would've laughed at this if she wasn't scared straight.

The black ghost said, "Should we just take her now? I mean, hehe, we are known for torturing people. Maybe we should go further into the apocalypse…"

"Great idea, Jet!" the blue ghost said. She turned to the others. "Right? Isn't that a good idea?"

The ghosts behind them exchanged whispers.

Then a green ghost raised her hand and said, "Yes, Azurite, that does sound like a good plan!"

The black ghost, Jet, pumped her fist and cheered.

They didn't notice the gun was levitating back off the ground and was rehabilitating itself.

Then it struck the blue ghost, Azurite, in the back of her head.

Then she turned around and narrowed her yellow eyes at the gun.

"Hm." She whispered. Then she turned back to Jet. "Can you see anyone holding that gun? You know I'm blind as a-"

But another sharp hit caused her to fall over on the ground.

Jet narrowed her eyes at the gun too. "Nope. I can't see anything either…"

"It's a demon!" yelled Amazonite.

Jet turned to her, and was met with shock at what she saw. She literally started drooling about how gorgeous Amazonite was…and who could blame her?

But Azurite stood up and whacked Jet in the back of her head. "Amazonite, quit being distracting. Jet, pay attention." But the gun continued whacking at Azurite.

"Lapis." Amazonite growled through clenched teeth.

"Hello, Ama and Azu dears, how nice to see you here! I'm just protecting my ex-girlfriend and her NEW sister. So if you'd excuse me…" the sweet voice drawled.

Then Amethyst saw the flashing light consume Amazonite and Azurite, then finally Lapis appeared.

"How can I see you?" Amethyst whispered, shocked.

"Oh, Amethyst, I can be seen by ANYONE if I want to be seen. Peri here is an exception…she can see me no matter what." She said, laughing.

The watching ghosts stared for a moment at the gun in her hand, then they flew away, afraid of being shot too.

Amethyst kneeled down next to Peridot, whose eyes were still closed. "Are you okay?"

Peridot turned over and opened her ginormous green eyes. "Yeah, I think so." She felt her head, then caught the sticky red fluid on her thumb.

Amethyst noticed the blood dripping from a deep scratch in her temple. "You're bleeding."

Peridot grimaced. "No kidding."

Lapis faded out of sight and Amethyst waved to her. "Thanks, Lapis."

Amethyst heard a small, "You're welcome."

Peridot tried to sit up, but Amethyst put an arm out to stop her. She picked her head up and laid it on her thigh, crossing her legs. She stroked Peridot's soft blonde hair. "I'm sorry that we couldn't stop it. I mean…we still can, right? Even if it has started?"

Peridot reached for her glasses on the floor beside them and Amethyst grabbed them, putting them on for her. "Yes." Peridot said.

Amethyst leaned down further. "You really are serious about this, huh?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean, it's the apocalypse."

"I know. I think you should take a break from all this serious-ness."

"What do-you mean?"

Amethyst laughed. "Oh, Peri…"

Peridot felt a light dusting of a blush begin to form on her cheeks. "Seriously, what?"

"You're so adorable…" Amethyst said, tilting Peridot's head up to face hers. Peridot sat up in her lap, her sister's face level with hers.

Peridot felt her face on fire now, and instead of butterflies in her stomach, she felt…bipolar chickens with their heads cut off running around in her stomach. Blushing scarlet, she stood up and started walking back up the attic ladder.

But a hand on her shoulder spun her around. "Where d'ya think YOU'RE goin', you nerd?"

Peridot stuttered, "Back to sleep so I can dream about the horrors of the apocalypse that's coming this morning."

Amethyst shook her head. "No, no, no. None of that this morning. We're going to be LIVING those horrors in a couple of hours. You don't need to have nightmares about things that are literally about to happen."

Peridot rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous habit. "Um-I-I-uhhhh…"

"You know what? I'm tired of waiting. I need this now…as do you." Amethyst said.

She looked up at Peridot, whose face was as red as a tomato and tilted her head down. She stood on her tip-toes and rose up further, and then….

Their lips FINALLY met.

A spark went off in Peridot as it happened. It surrounded her, warming her up like a blanket, a hot tub, and a delicious hamburger all rolled into one. Her blush died down, and the bipolar chickens in her stomach exploded into purple fireworks. She deepened the kiss, working her mouth faster against Amethyst's, and Amethyst let out a small noise of happiness. Peridot felt the blush return, but the bipolar chickens did not.

Little did both of them know that jealous exes were watching them….one visible, one invisible to everyone but Peridot.

 **OMG THE FLUFFS**

 **I AM DYING**

 **OMG**


	11. Chapter 10

The sky outside slowly lightened to pale yellow.

Amethyst and Peridot sat, waiting for doom while Pearl was being jealous in her corner of the room.

Steven was downstairs, sitting on the couch with Lion. Garnet and their parents were still asleep, and the ghosts hadn't returned since Lapis had scared them off.

"Wow." Peridot said.

She hadn't said much of anything since the kiss, and nor had Amethyst. They sat there, blushing, Amethyst stroking Peridot's hand with her thumb lightly.

Amethyst looked at Peridot and smiled. "Was that your first kiss?"

Peridot forced her mouth to open. "Yeees…"

"So Lapis never kissed you?"

Peridot bit her lip. "She said she would burn me."

Pearl stirred in the corner, as she had fallen asleep, as the house shuddered violently.

Amethyst let Peridot steal the blanket from her shoulders. "You're freezing, aren't you?"

"Well what do you expect on the morning when an apocalypse is supposed to start?"

Amethyst opened the window curtains and looked out. "I don't see any axes. Or…men, for that matter. Or zombies or skeletons or ghosts."

"Zombies and skeletons and ghosts? Pfft. That's all you can think of?"

"Shut up, Peridork. I'm kinda distracted." Amethyst ruffled Peridot's hair.

Peridot blushed.

Pearl opened her eyes and stared at them. "Hmmph." Then she shut her eyes again.

Peridot fell asleep two minutes later, head against Amethyst. Amethyst looked down at her and laughed. Peridot was adorable when she was sleeping.

 **Hey guys sorry for the shortness**

 **I kinda have a lot to do right now and kinda on a block soo…**


	12. Chapter 11

It was 6:55 when they first started hearing police sirens.

Peridot laughed at this, knowing the police couldn't do anything about it. "They can try, but it's not going to do anything to him!"

Amethyst bit her lip and looked over at Pearl, who was knocked out in the exact corner she had been in for hours. "Hehe, yeah. That's funny."

Peridot turned to her at this and cocked her head, confused. "Something wrong, Amethyst?"

Amethyst traced the star shape on her right knee and sighed. "This whole scenario is freaking me out right now. I just wish...that things could go back to normal."

Peridot shook her head. "Nothing can go back to normal unless the Axe Man is stopped."

"Why does the Axe Man even exist?"

"No one is really sure." Peridot whispered, taking off her glasses and breathing on them, then rubbing the fog off with her green flannel shirt.

"Unfortunately."

"Exactly."

Pearl let out a groan." Could you guys just go to sleep?"

Peridot jumped and looked over at her. "When did YOU wake up?"

The strawberry blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Just now, because of your non-existent inside voice."

Peridot answered her with a grunt and a middle finger in Pearl's face.

Amethyst chuckled lightly. "Hey P, how do ya like that?"

Pearl blew a strand of reddish hair out of her face and turned to look out the window. Then she gasped and covered her mouth. "What on Earth?!"

Peridot and Amethyst followed her gaze out the window. The blonde's eyes widened in horror. "They've already started constructing the temple of the Axe Man! Oh no..."

Amethyst bit her lip. "What does that mean?"

Peridot shook her head. "No, no, Amethyst seriously! Come on, we have to get everyone up here!"

"I can do that," whispered a small sweet voice from beside Pearl. A blue demon appeared, and Peridot rolled her eyes and muttered, 'please no.'

But it was, of course, her ex-girlfriend, Lapis Lazuli, AGAIN.

"I'm a demon with super strength and wings, let me help." Lapis said, wings forming behind her.

Pearl stared at her, startled.

Amethyst looked between Lapis and Peridot and frowned. "No, that's okay, Lapis, we can get them up here without super strength and wings."

Lapis huffed angrily and her wings retracted. "Fine then." And she disappeared back into thin air (to everyone except Peridot...unfortunately.).

Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope this chapter makes up for it! Probably not, but you know, whatevs.

Thanks to everyone who has supported this so far! It's really appreciated. :)

Anyway, see ya later!

-PtG


	13. THANKS!

lazulum chapter 1 . 13h ago

watch?vknYOz1tgWzE

 **excuse me, what?**

KillJoyGem chapter 12 . Aug 24

This was awesome! Sorry I took so long to read it, can't wait for the next chapter!

 **That's fine, I hope I can update this soon!**

PizzaCatDavid chapter 12 . Aug 18

Really good! Really, really good! Keep it up.

 **Thanks!**

Lapisbubblesperi chapter 4 . Jul 6

AWWW THIS IS SO CUTE I LOVE PERIDOT!

 **Yes, I made Peridot as cute as I could!**

Lapisbubblesperi chapter 3 . Jul 6

OMG THIS IS SO GOOD! YOUR STUFF IS AMAZING! I think i'm gonna make a Steven Universe Human AU story after! :)

 **Thank you, I look forward to reading it!**

PizzaCatDavid chapter 11 . Jul 6

Cute and interesting. Love the dialogue between the characters.

KillJoyGem chapter 11 . Jul 6

I think Lapis should join pearl in her corner lol  
This was good, I understand your busy and stuff but yeah, can't wait for the next chapter XD

 **Yes, I am pretty busy, but yes, I agree about Lapis XD**

KillJoyGem chapter 10 . Jun 28

Pearl and lapis are just sitting there like "well, THIS SUCKS"  
Haha, this chapter was great, really exciting

 **Thanks again!**

KillJoyGem chapter 9 . Jun 25

WHY! Whyyyyyy, citriiiine  
This chapter was good but citriiiiiiiine noooo

 **IK, but…we all knew it had to happen *cries***

KillJoyGem chapter 8 . Jun 23

Welp ,That got interesting.  
I can't wait for the next chapter XD  
ITS GONNA BE GREAT

 **Haha, yeah**

KillJoyGem chapter 6 . Jun 22

Awwww peridot is literally the cutest little cinnamon roll, this was great, can't wait for next time!

 **Again, I made Peri as cute as I possibly could**

KillJoyGem chapter 5 . Jun 20

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH That was possibly the meanest cliffhanger I've ever seen.

 **lmao**

kurona7 chapter 4 . Jun 18

Oh mh gosh. Yes I love it so far! And no pairing set confirmed?! Agh now this is gonna be a ride! Truth be told though I prefer Lapidot and Pearlmethyst, but I wouldn't mind seeing what you got here because I still enjoy romance and definitely the comfort...not hurt as much but gotta take them together.

 **Yeah, most people prefer those two over Amedot.**

 **And thanks!**

KillJoyGem chapter 4 . Jun 18

AHHHHHH NOW I KNOW WHAT IT WAS EEEEEEEEEH

so yeah I hadn't read these chapters when I PMed you earlier :)  
Or when you replied

 **LOL**

KillJoyGem chapter 2 . Jun 18

I cannnnnnt waiiiiit for the next chapter, I really liked this XD

 **Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N; Here you go guys, again I asked my friend MistonDawn to update this for moi. =3**

 **Part one:**

Another green light flashed through the house that morning, as soon as the Axeman's temple was finished being built.

"Look at all those people." Whispered Garnet, hand pressed against the window, watching as people ran away from terrible beings, her breath fogging up the window.

"I wish I could help them." Mrs. Paranora-Baroda muttered.

"We can't help them now. He'll be expecting us to come immediately." Peridot grumbled, fiddling with the contraption in her. A loud beep ejaculated from it, and Peridot cursed, throwing it across the room.

Amethyst, who was sitting in-between her and Pearl, had been completely silent scine the last time Lapis appeared. She shuffled and gave Peridot a nervous smile.

Pearl was playing with a small bird stuffed animal. After a few minutes she held it up and asked, " Do I look like a bird? Last year, everyone said I looked like a bird."

Amethyst chuckled." Listen to her squawk."

Peridot glared at Pearl. "You won't look like anything soon... If you don't help me make a plan!"

Amethyst frowned putting both of her arms around both of the girls shoulders."Guys, we're up here for the long run. Can't you just-"

Suddenly, a crashing sound echoed through the attic followed by wood felling on Pearl's head, knocking her unconscious.

Garnet immediately jumped over Pearl, throwing her hands in front of her, pushing against an invisible force. She turned, still pushing, to the family. "RUN!" She yelled, as odd red gauntlets began forming on her hands.

But whatever she pushing was to strong; it plucked her, Pearl, and Mrs Paranora- Baroda off the ground, them disappearing through a hole in the roof.

Silence then:

"Garnet is the fourth one."

 **Part two**

Lapis Lazuli had seen it all

The red hand had shot through the roof, plucking people out of the attic.

From her place on the Axeman's temples' flagpole, she knew there was an issue.

From the lake on the other side of the town, she summoned massive water chains and willed them to curl around the ghouls' wrists.

They did, and as the hand pulled out of the roof, she peered at the people it was gripping onto. Pearl, Garnet, and Mrs. what's-their-name.

 _No Peridot._

Good.

But there was no Amethyst either, that was an issue.

She flew down to the house and through the hole in the roof.

Suddenly, she felt a searing pain through her heart... one she had only felt once before.

Images flashed through her head at a rapid speed and she covered her ears...

And screamed.


	15. Chapter 13

Just as soon as Lapis' eyes turned silver, a red soul flew in and snatched Amethyst from beside Peridot. But Peridot was too focused on Lapis to notice.

Lapis started to whisper," There's five, there's five, there's five..."

Peridot gulped. This had happened before.

"They're coming for you..."

Then her eyes stopped glowing silver, and the blue demon's head jerked up to the sky. "I'll get her, Peridot."

Peridot cocked her head. "Huh?"

"Amethyst."

And the blue demon flew out of the hole in the roof.

Her eyes darted around, looking for the soul that had taken Amethyst. She saw a red tail disappearing behind a broken-down brick coffee shop and followed it. The soul flew out over the glowing green water and cackled, before dropping Amethyst, who was unconcious, into it.

Lapis bit her lip. She was in-between two choices: if she let Amethyst drown, then she could tell Peridot that she didn't get to her fast enough, and have Peridot all to herself (unless, of course, Peridot didn't hook up with that meathead back at home again). But...then again, if she did, the world would most likely end.

So she took a chance and dove into the glowing depths of the ocean, at once running into a familiar demon.

Malachite.

So THAT was why the water was green.

But the demon didn't notice her or Amethyst, so she just swam past Malachite, towards Amethyst. A few bubbles werw escaping the girl's mouth. Good. She was still alive. _But she won't be soon._

Lapis swam quickly towards Amethyst and grabbed her, swimming as fast as she could back to the surface.

Malachite still didn't notice them. Was she asleep?

And with all the beauty of a goddess, Lapis rose out of the water, carrying Amethyst, who was shivering (but still unconcious) over one shoulder.

She looked around, easily spotting the Axe Man's temple, and headed that way.

She dropped Amethyst inside the house, flying inside after Amethyst landed with a thunk on the attic floor, finally waking up.

 **PART TWO**

"So what do we do now?" asked Steven.

"Well, we need a fifth person to stop the Axe Man, but who could it be? Jasper?" asked Peridot, thinking.

Lapis shuddered at the name.

"Well, it has to be someone in the family. Think." Amethyst said, rubbing her chin.

"Well, I see demons, Pearl sees souls, Amethyst sees ghosts, Garnet sees ghouls...can anyone find the pattern here?"

Suddenly, Steven started crying. "I'M SOWWY!"

Amethyst patted his shoulder. "What about, Steve-o?"

"I SHOULD'VE TOLD YOU! I can see th-these things with golden circles above there heads, a-and wings..." he sniffed.

Peridot's and Amethyst's mouths dropped open at approximately the same time. "Angels!"

They turned to Lapis, who was watching them sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us before?!" Peridot asked angrily, balling her fists and stomping up to her.

Lapis didn't answer, she just shrugged.

Peridot's face turned bright red. "YOU KNEW! THE ENTIRE TIME, YOU KNEW!"

Lapis felt her heart break. "No, Peridot, I didn't know, but-"

"I can't trust you, demon." Peridot hissed. "Don't you understand that the world is in danger?"

"Peridot, you can still save the world. Take Steven to the Axe Man's temple. Just...be careful."

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL!"

Lapis clenched her fists, finally starting to feel angry. "Well MAYBE, Peridot, if you hadn't LET your mom bring you here, this wouldn't have happened! Because dammit, we wouldn't have gotten in that fight..." Tears poured down the demon's face, and she grabbed Peridot, crashing her lips against hers. "I'm-I'm in love with you, Peri..."

Peridot fell back, then dragged her shirt sleeve across her face. She took a deep breath. Then she said in a surprisingly calm voicw,"You stay here with Ames, Lapis, I'm going out there."

Lapis didn't pay attention, she was still crying...but Amethyst, who had been quiet pretty much the entire time, pulled Peridot into a hug, pressing three small kisses in a triangle on her forehead. "Be safe out there, Per. By the way, I love that nickname."

Peridot blushed, but smiled, pulling Steven from the floor. She was glad Amethyst wasn't mad at her for Lapis kissing her.

"Bye, Big A." she whispered.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Glad you finally realized that I have a big ass."

"Wait, what!?"

Amethyst just chuckled. "Never mind, go."

"Okay, you clod."

 **PART THREE**

"If you are evil and you're on the rise you can count on the four of us taking you down. Cause we're good and evil never beats us, we'll win the fight, and then go out for pizzas..."

"GAH! Steven! Are you UNAWARE that there are FIVE of us?"

Steven's singing had decreased in loudness and happiness as they got closer to the Axe Man's temple, and he had seemed a bit twitchy as well. However, the phrase 'four of us' still made Peridot annoyed.

"Four of us just sounds better."

"Have you even tried it with 'five of us'?"

"Uh...no, but..."

Suddenly, Steven grabbed his stomach and retched, leaning further across Peridot's back (he was over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes) and threw up. "Ow, ow, ow!" he yelped.

Peridot winced. "Steven, are you okay?"

Steven didn't answer, his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell onto the ground, still hplding his stomach.

"STEVEN! DON'T DO THIS! You-YOU still have to save the world, Steven!"

But the little boy was still unconcious, nothing Peridot did woke him up.


	16. Chapter 14

**hey, okay. this is a series of texts between Peridot and...Person X...while Steven is unconcious...if you can guess who the person on the other end is you get a golden star sticker (er, half of one...digitally XD)**

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beeeeeeeep._

Peridot, who was so stressed out over Steven falling unconcious, didn't realize that it was HER phone that was beeping so much.

Until it fell out of her pocket and flipped over, continuing to make the infuiating beeping noise, while the phone flashed several times, uncontrollably, texts building up on the screen.

Peridot, who was about to lose her mind, grabbed the phone and started reading the texts.

 **' _yo peri'_**

 ** _'why's the sky vomiting nightmares'_**

 ** _'does it have smething to do w/ u'_**

 ** _'actually i take that bak'_**

 ** _'the skys always vomiting nightmares'_**

 ** _'its called the fucking sun'_**

 ** _'u get me right nerd?'_**

 ** _'yo PER r u kust gonna ingore me'_**

 ** _'cuz if u r im gonna ask if ur in the slaughter house'_**

 ** _'r u in the slaughter house w/ all those chickens'_**

 ** _'cuz i deserve it'_**

 ** _'ANSWER ME NERD OR I WILL TYPE IN ALL CAPS TIL KINGDOM COMES'_**

 ** _'WHATS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME THAT MAKES U UNABLE TO TEXT ME'_**

 ** _'dgsjakkhebn;:);,…egwjmWHUYOUNERD'_**

 ** _'R U NOT GETTING A SIGNAL'_**

 ** _'afbitulilosnsbanjrijsnsnnahsghsjajjjfuckkkkkkyooouuuuuusssiiiigggnnnaaalllll'_**

 ** _'peri'_**

 ** _'peri'_**

 ** _'peri'_**

 ** _'peri_**

 ** _'PERI'_**

Finally Peridot answered, exasperated.

 **'What'**

 **' _OH FUCK YOU NERDFUCKYOU'_**

 **'What do you want?'**

 _ **'well FUCK peri i dunno...maybe for someone to text me?!'**_

 **Well sooooorry, I happen to be trying to save the world right now.'**

 _ **'I DONT CARE THAT DOESNT GIVE U ANY EXCUSE TO NOT BE TEXTING ME'**_

 _ **'PERIDOT WHERE DID U LEANR UR MANNERS'**_

 **'Psh. Like YOU have any. Seriously? You're typing in all caps, that insinuates that you are yelling.'**

 **' _WHAT THE HELL I AM YELLING'_**

 ** _'FUCK U TOO PERIDOT'_**

 ** _'OMG DO U KNOW HOW WOrrieD I HAVE BEEN'_**

 ** _'cuz im a FUCKING softy apparently!'_**

 ** _'*says twelve year old you*'_**

 ** _'YO PERI TEXT MEH'_**

 ** _'why u being a clod'_**

 **'MY WoRD cLoD IS mY WOrD'**

 **'Go DIE'**

 _ **'sorry peri...'**_

 _ **'ok u can go back to saving the wprld'**_

 _ **'And I'm actually taking time on this message for a reason:**_

 _ **be careful.**_

 _ **Don't trust anyone that can possibly hurt you (besides me ;) haha)**_

 _ **But seriously. Keep an eye out.**_

 _ **Because you never know what the world is going to throw at you next.**_

 _ **Take care of yourself, Peri.**_

 _ **AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL.**_

 _ **KILL.**_

 _ **YOU.'**_

 **'Ha, words to live by, friend.'**

 **'I'll try. But if I don't end up taking care of myself, I'll already be dead.'**

 **'You be safe as well. Dress accordingly for nightmare weather. I hope your gun is charged (and that you remember how to use it).'**

 **'Bye.'**

 _ **'ho bye.'**_

 _ **'wait did i spell ho correct'**_

 _ **'whatever...so anyway, yes. I already am dressed for nightmare weather (hehehe motorcycel hell-met and jacket and shit) get it hell-met'**_

 _ **'and my gun is charged i got it covered'**_

 _ **'who ya gonna call ghostbusters'**_

 _ **'okay, peri, see u. be safe 3 :3 :3 :3'**_

Peridot chuckled. Suddenly, the boy at her right stirred, letting out a whine of discomfort.

"STEVEN!"

 **a/n: sooo WAS IT or WAS IT NOT easy to tell who the other person was?**

 **guess in the reviews and the golden star offer still stands.**

 **I will try to update soon...**

 **haha, Hell-met. :3**


	17. Chapter 17-FOUR PART FINALE!

**The End TT u TT**

Steven hadn't regained full conciousness yet.

Peridot couldn't just leave him there.

The cloud of swirling souls and ghosts and demons over the Axe Man's temple was getting larger...if they didn't get there soon, it was pretty much hopeless. Actually...it already WAS Hopeless.

And suddenly a breeze fanned against her back and she turned around, just to see the welcoming flashes of purple, silver, black, and blue.

"Amethyst! Lapis! THANK GOD!" she yelled, picking up Steven.

Steven's eyes fluttered.

Amethyst gaspe. "What happened to him?"

"He passed out on me."

"P-p-p-pearl..." Steven murmured, squeezing his eyes shut.

 _Pearl?_

"'M glad both of you are safe." Amethyst said, kissing Peridot sweetly on the lips afterwards.

Lapis looked back at them, chewing her lip. "You two really love each other, don't you?"

They nodded.

Lapis sighed and muttered,"I'll try and live with it."

And so they continued to the temple, Steven still only waking up.

 **PART TWO**

When they got to the temple, Steven was fully awake.

"I do believe this is your stop." Lapis said, cringing a bit.

The swirling cloud was creepy, and the gargoyles seemed as though they were watching them.

The humans slid off her back and she flew away, saying,"See you later. Good luck."

The gargoyles flew down from there posts and looked them in the eyes.

"Are these the ones she wanted?" one asked, turning to their companion.

 _She?_

"Yeah, they fit her description, alright."

"Let's open the doors for them then."

Both of their eyes turned red and the large, dark green doors at the front of the building opened.

"Er...thanks." Peridot said, walking through the door with Amethyst and Steven.

The doors slammed shut behind them.

"Yeesh." Amethyst said, feeling the crack between the doors. "They certainly don't want us getting out."

Peridot responded by kissing Amethyst passionately. They held it for a few moment until both of them realized that air existed and they needed to breathe, so they moved away from each other, looking down to see if Steven had been looking at their gay PDA.

He wasn't. Thankfully.

"What was that, Per-ris Wheel?"

"Were you making a reference to a ferris wheel?"

"Yes."

"And anyway, you didn't answer my question. What was..." Amethyst gestured to her and Peridot's lips."...that?"

"Oh." Peridot blushed."Just in case you die or I die or we both die."

"What if Steven dies? You should give him a kiss too."

Peridot rolled her eyes."Fine." She bent down and kissed the little boy's head.

"I love you, Peridot." He threw his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Aw." Amethyst said, as Steven started to cry.

Suddenly Peridot heard a noise. Green lightning started to fizz from a room down the hall."Sh." she whispered, creeping towards the room. She handed Steven to Amethyst.

"Go, Peri." Amethyst said, cheering light-heartedly.

Peridot opened the door to the room and gasped at what she saw.

Pearl.

 **PART THREE**

Pearl was standing in the middle of the room, green light emanating from her eyes, ears, beak-like nose, and mouth. She jerked her head towards where Peridot was standing. Her eyes narrowed. "Qfsjepu." she murmured. She started walking over to where Peridot was.

Then Amethyst and Steven came behind her."Oh, what the...PEARL!?"

Pearl's eyes narrowed further."YOU BROUGHT THE ONE WHO CAN DEFEAT ME." she hissed, a snakelike tongue flicking out of her mouth.

Peridot crossed her arms."So what are you gonna do to us?"

"Kill YOU and HIM." Pearl yelled, jumping forward to seize Peridot by the throat.

Her nails dug into Peridot's flesh and she started to strangle her, Peridot scratching at the hands around her throat for air.

Amethyst set down Steven and ran towards Pearl."You're going to kill her!" she yelled.

Pearl narrowed her eyes."That's exactly what I WANT. She stole you from me. You hear that, you twit!? DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU JUST MADE EVERYTHING BAD FOR YOURSELF. You could've just left her alone, and everything would've been fine! But NO. You HAD to go and KISS HER."

Peridot choked out,"Ste-steven-!"

Steven closed his eyes and started whispering."Come on, Angels, we need you…"

A blue-white spear materialized in Pearl's hand and she threw it at the little boy, hitting him squarely in the chest.

"NO!" cried Amethyst.

Peridot's eyes widened in terror.

"Now that that's over with..." Pearl said, tightening her grip on Peridot.

Suddenly, Lapis was there.. She landed on the floor beside Amethyst.

"Stop this right now, or else." she hissed, water chains rising around her, threatening to secure around Pearl's wrists.

"Ugh, you. The rogue one."

"Listen. Let Peridot go."

"No, she stole Amethyst."

"No she didn't." sighed Lapis."Amethyst only took interest in someone else."

Pearl faltered.

"You can't force someone to love you, Pearl. All you can do is...well, be someone worthy of loving." Lapis said, the watery chains starting to close around Pearl's wrists.

Amethyst piped up."Nice speech, blue, but I can take it from here." She shoved Lapis aside.

Pearl dropped Peridot on the ground.

"Pearl, I had no idea that you liked me that way. I used to, too, and...I still do, but it's not...the same. We're family, Pearl, and the ghosts are right; incest is wrong. NO OFFENSE INCESTUAL PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!" Amethyst paused."We're family, Pearl..." she stepped closer, widening her arms."And family love usually lasts forever...!" She threw her arms around Pearl.

A tear trickled down Pearl's face, off her chin, and onto the floor.

 **PART FOUR (FINAL QUARTER!)**

It seeped into the cracks.

Pearl started to scream.

The green light was taken from her body. It gathered up for one second, into the form of an axe with arms, legs, a top hat, and a cane,, tapdancing, and then it turned red and white spear disappeared from Steven's chest and the hole it left disappeared too, and he sat up groggily.

The swirling cloud of demons, ghosts, souls, and ghouls flew apart, except for one.

A blue and yellow blur nearly took down Amethyst, tackling her to the ground.

"CITRINE!" yelled Amethyst and hugged her best-ghost-friend.

"Ames, I'll see you back at the house!" she said cheerfully, flying away.

The sun came up, the sky was blue, and the Axe Man's temple disappeared. They were standing in the middle of the street.

She looked down at the two girls lying on the ground next to each other, ran to her side.

Then Peridot stirred.

"PERIDOT!" yelled Amethyst, throwinf her arms around her tightly.

She looked to see Pearl waking up, too.

"Did...you mean what you said?" asked Pearl.

"Yes." Amethyst said.

She nodded to Lapis, who disappeared from sight again.

"You two need to kiss ." Steven said.

Peridot and Amethyst blushed, but they did.

Inside Peridot's back pocket her phone was vibrating.

 ** _'Yo peri good job'_**

 ** _'the sky is vomiting nightmares still but it's just the sun'_**

 ** _'yo'_**

 ** _'yo'_**

 ** _'peri'_**

 ** _'peri'_**

 ** _'peri'_**

 ** _PERIIIIII!'_**

 **And that is a wrap!**

 **trurh be told i watched ghostbusters a few weeks ago and realized a bit of this might seem like it was plagiarized...**

 **but it wasn't, i swear! I only watched it last week!**

 **Welp, bye, Crystal Clods :3 :3**


End file.
